a high school love story
by 143anime-family
Summary: Sora has a little crush on Tai. And Tai accidentally found out her secret. What would happen to their friendship? Does Tai feels the same way towards Sora? A Taiora fic.


NOTE:

In this story Taichi and Hikari were not siblings; they were not related to each other. Even Matt and Takeru were not related; they were not siblings. All of them were of the same age; except Joe.

CHARACTERS:

Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya

Sora 'Sor' Takenouchi

Yamato 'Matt' Ishida

Mimi Tachikawa

Takeru 'TK' Takaishi

Hikari 'Kari' Yagami

Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi

Joe Kido – their new biology teacher, also a fresh graduate.

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own digimon.

1 **********(~o~)**********

Mimi is friends with Sora and Hikari. Matt is friends with Taichi and Takeru. But when Mimi and Matt became a couple, they can't divide their time for their friends and for each other. So they decided that it would be better if they (Mimi and her friends and Matt and his friends) would be in one group. And it goes better than what Matt and Mimi expected. The boys were getting along with the girls and vice versa.

A month after they become a group, they get to know each other well and they become closer. And Mimi noticed that Sora has a thing for Taichi. When they were with the boys, Sora spends more time talking to him. And she always watches him when he is playing soccer. They also look cute when they were teasing each other. Mimi is very eager to know on what are the real feelings of Sora for Tai. 'I need to find it out. I need to ask Sora.' she thought to herself as she walks to the classroom for her next class.

In their biology class, a man is standing in front wearing eye glasses, blue long sleeves shirt, and khaki pants. He has blue hair that looks soft to touch and he is still young, like a fresh college student graduate. He is holding the list of student's name, scanning it and then he calls for a name. "Mr. Takeru Takaishi."

Takeru raises his hand. "Yes? Mr. Kido."

"You will be next reporter and please, just call me Sir Joe?" TK nodded "Yes, Sir Joe."

"I would like you to report about the interactions of animals or insects, like ants or anything you can see around…"Joe gave him the details and he also asked TK to have a recorded video. After the discussion, the class ended and TK begin to start his little project.

After putting their things to their lockers Mimi whispered something to Kari. They both giggled, then they look to see Sora with a 'what's up with you' expression on her face then they took Sora's hand. Mimi is holding her on the right arm while Kari is on the left, and they were pulling her. When they were already at the back of the school building beside a huge sakura tree, they stop. Mimi and Hikari were both standing in front of Sora facing her.

"What's up with you guys?" Sora asked.

"What's UP with YOU?" Mimi returned the question, as if trying to tell something between her words.

"What are you talking about?" Sora is now confused."You two pulled me here."

"We are talking about you and Taichi." Kari answered her question but leads her to more questions.

"What? Me and Tai? What's about us?" Sora asked starting to be nervous.

Mimi put both hands on her hips and move closer to Sora. "Oh..C'mon Sora, I know you like Tai." Sora blushed lightly and muttered something "No….I don't know.."

"Of course you do." said Mimi forcing Sora to tell it. "So?..You like Tai?" Kari added but in a lighter way unlike Mimi.

Sora looked down, still blushing. She can feel her heart beating fast. "Umm..may be…"

"So you really like Tai! Just like what I thought!" Mimi said excitedly then she hugs Sora. Mimi can sense that Taichi also feels the same with Sora that is why she is very happy for her.

Hikari smiled at Sora then she hold both her hands. "I'm happy for you."

Sora blushes more. 'What's really up with them? Why do they think I'm in love with Tai' Sora thought, she was so speechless. She can feel that there were consequences for this.

"Come on, let's celebrate!" Mimi announces pulling again Sora's right hand.

"For what?" Sora asked very confused for the sudden happenings.

Hikari hold Sora's left hand. "For you… being in love." Kari said then she also pulls her. Sora was again so speechless. She can't think of what to do. She can't even explain herself to them.

As they walk their way into the school building away from the spot where they were talking awhile ago, TK was sitting at the back of the HUGE sakura tree holding a video camera, recording a video on how the ants interact. He is not moving, he can't believe on what he heard. 'Sora likes Tai.' He was shocked but after going back to reality, a wide smile appears on his face.

2 **********(~o~)**********

The next day, the group is at the school cafeteria. TK is sitting on a chair smiling while watching his friends. Matt is flirting with Mimi, his right hand is embracing her on her waist while his left hand is entwined with Mimi's hand. They were talking something about music. On the other side of the table, in front of Matt and Mimi, was Kari and Sora talking about their biology teacher, Sir Kido. And in front of TK on the other side of the table was empty, it is Tai's place. 'Tai is not yet here. But I'm sure he will be surprise when I tell him the secret I found out.' TK look to Sora, and then he smiled even wider. Kari noticed it "Looks like you're in the good mood today Takeru."

"Yup! You noticed huh?" said TK as he move his eyes to Kari still smiling.

"It's because you were smiling since this morning." Kari answered.

"Is there something you know that we don't?" Mimi asked.

"There's none." TK lied."Umm…maybe…Sora?"

"Me?"/"Sora?" Sora and the others asked simultaneously.

"What are you trying to say TK?" Kari asked, she can feel that TK is hiding something. Even Sora wants to know what it is.

"Did I say something?" TK is acting innocent. "Just forget it guys. I'm just happy…very happy."

"You know..there is a saying that _After too much happiness is pain which is equal with or even more than the amount of happiness you receive…_ so better be careful." Matt said only half-believing, not so sure of the saying.

Contradicting, "But I thought the saying goes like this, _After sorrow is greater happiness that will make you forget all the pain in the past_." Mimi said confused on which is right.

"Well I think its better." Said Matt kissing her hand, showing he is convinced of what Mimi said, then they continued flirting again.

While Sora and Hikari was talking and analyzing on which is the right saying, TK felt relieved that the topic was changed and they forget what he had said about Sora. Then he saw Taichi coming. "Here comes the bush-hair." He said slightly looking at Sora and he saw Sora blushed lightly.

'Oh God, how can I face Taichi, with them knowing that I like him. I feel embarrassed.' Sora thought to herself. Mimi and Hikari looked at each other. They promised Sora that they won't tell it to the others.

When Taichi reached his friends, he greeted them while putting his bag on his chair. "Hi!" then without waiting for the others to greet him back; he made his way to the counter. Then he returned holding a tray with a large double-pattie burger and a glass of iced tea on it. He put the tray down the table and started eating but stopped when he noticed that all his friends was silent and staring at him. " Wh-What?" he asked.

Everyone burst into laughter while Tai has a 'WHY?' expression on his face. Matt was the first one to stop his laughter but when he tried to explain why, he can't help it but to laugh again. "Is this how you treat your friends?" said TK still laughing.

"But I'm hungry; guys ….I know you understand." Tai said.

"Yes we do." answered Matt.

"And because you're my friend, I have a surprise for you." TK said. Everyone looked at him curiously. "What is it?" asked Tai.

"I'll tell you later…. If you'll be good to me." TK said grinning.

"Okay, okay, whatever.." said Tai not very interested on it. But the others were. Taichi continued eating his lunch and he finished it before the bell rings. Then they headed to their next class.

Taichi and Matt were lying (most likely sleeping) on the grass beside the soccer field waiting for the others. It a good place when watching soccer match. It has been their habit to sit there while watching or waiting for Tai when he is practicing soccer.

"Skipping practice huh?" Matt asked.

"We have no practice today. " Tai answered. 'And I'm feeling bored, I wish there is something I can do (beside soccer) where I can use my energy.' He thought.

'No practice today? But even you have no practice; it has been your routine that after school you'll play soccer?' Matt asked mentally but didn't mind to tell him.

"…Besides, I'm not in the mood." Tai continued. Matt shut his eyes open then turned his head to Tai. 'Don't tell me you can read my mind?' he thought. Then he saw Takeru running to them. He rise up and position himself to an _Indian Sit _then he greets TK. "Yoh! TK."

"Hey! Umm… the girls were not yet here?" said TK.

Matt shook his head." Mimi said that they will be a little late." he explained.

"Then good!" TK said excitedly. Taichi open his eyes to see why TK is acting that way.

"Why? Is there something that the girls shouldn't know?" Matt asked curiously yet preparing himself for any surprise.

"Remember the secret I'm telling you?" TK get his video cam from his bag. Tai rise up lazily to see what TK is trying to show started to play his video and adjusted the volume to its loudest so the sound will be clearly heard.

"Wait, that's the video of ants in your report. We already watch than in our biology class, and I felt sleepy, it doesn't even have a sound." Matt said.

"That is my point! Now listen to this." TK defended. They all shut their mouth and listen to the sound from the video cam. At first it was all silent but suddenly they heard female voices that sound familiar.

"_What's up with you guys?"_("It's Sora" Tai whispered quietly.)

"_What's UP with YOU?"_("Now it's Mimi" Matt guessed it right.)

"_What are you talking about? You two pulled me here."_

"_We are talking about you and Taichi." _("Yes it's Kari" TK said.)

"_What? Me and Tai? What's about us?" __"Oh..C'mon Sora, I know you like Tai." _

TK and Matt both look at Tai, while Tai was shocked upon hearing the thought of Sora liking him. They listen to it more focused now.

"_No….I don't know.." _ (Tai somehow feel hurt after hearing Sora's answer.)

"_Of course you do" __"So?..You like Tai?"__"Umm..may be…" _

"_So you really like Tai! Just like what I thought!" _ (Tai feel something inside him that wants to jump out.)

"_I'm happy for you."__"Come on, let's celebrate!"__"For what?"__"For you… being in love."_

The video then stops. Taichi grab the video cam from Takeru's hand and play it again. He stands and walks a few steps away from the two. He listens to it again.

"Man! TK where did you get that?" Matt asked, though it sounds more like a sentence than a question.

TK just grinned. "Did you know that you're stepping on the line? You are entering their privacy." Matt added.

"I know. But like what you saw, it was an accident. I didn't intend to record their conversation. It was the ants I was recording." TK defended. "And in a matter of fact I had protected their privacy. I edited the video so there would be no audio, even if it cost my grade in biology."

"Well, you have a point there." Matt agreed.

After listening to it for the second time, Tai felt that there is something inside his chest that wants to burst. He then feels excited and his boredom suddenly disappears. He can't understand what this feeling is. All he knows is it makes him happy.

3 **********(~o~)**********

Matt saw the girls coming. "They were coming!" Tai and TK look at them as they get closer. Finally they reached their spot and the girls sit on their places. Mimi sat on Matt's lap. Beside them was Tai who was grinning at Sora on his side. Then after Sora was Hikari and finally was Takeru.

Mimi noticed that there is something with the boys, and she can't stop herself from asking. "Oh c'mon!" They all look at Mimi. "Boys speak up! I know there's something. Spill it out!" then she look at Matt. But Matt look at Tai who was still grinning.

There's silence but Tai break it. "Sora, can you get that sandwich." He was pointing at the sandwiches in their picnic basket which the girls prepared that made them late.

"And why?" Sora asked.

"Because I'm hungry, so get it" Tai answered.

"But you can get it yourself. That is why we have arms and hands, to use it." Sora lessoned him. 'How dare he is. Commanding me to do something he can do himself. And besides it was very near, he doesn't even have to move from his place to get it.'

"For me….please…" Taichi beg as he looks into Sora's eyes. It's his first time to stare deeply on her eyes. 'It was beautiful….so full of love.'

Sora was about to say something, but decided not to argue, she didn't want to fight with him. She just grabbed a sandwich and hand it to Tai. Mimi and Hikari were surprised by Tai's actions. Even Matt and TK don't know why he is acting like this.

About ten seconds had past but Tai wasn't getting the sandwich from Sora's hand. "Here" Sora said.

"Feed me." Taichi said then he opened his mouth like a child.

Sora is starting to become irritated. "And why would I do that?" she said with a frown on her face.

"Because it's for me" Taichi said proudly.

"So what? I don't remember you hired me as your personal maid. And I would never apply!" her voice was higher than normal.

"Don't misinterpret me." Tai explained calmly "What I mean is you have to do it because it's for me. Taichi Kamiya, the one you are secretly in love."

"Excuse me?" Sora was stunned from what she heard. She was feeling a mix of emotions. Irritated, shocked, and embarrassed. She can't stop her face from blushing. She wants to say something but it is like her voice is stuck from somewhere.

"Where did you get that idea?" asked Mimi trying to cover for her friend.

"Here" said Tai pointing on a video cam. TK was about to stop him but he was too late, Tai already pushed the play button and the girls were shocked when they hear their voices. After hearing the record, they all became silent. TK was scared because this mess started with that video record of him. Matt was already jumping to a conclusion that this will lead up for their friendship to be torn and might end up Mimi breaking with him. Mimi was thinking on how she can fix this. Hikari was concerned on how Sora will react into this. And Sora was deep in her thoughts. She can't think why this all was happening to her; she was embarrassed in front of her friends.

Tai look into Sora's face. She was obviously blushing. Her face was all red, almost the color of her red orange hair. 'She's cute' he thought to himself.

Then going back to reality, Sora saw a mass of brown hair in front of him, holding that shit camera. Sora move closer to him and was about to grab the video cam, but Tai raise it up as high as he could.

"Give me that!" Sora ordered Tai as she was trying to reach it. Her left hand was holding on Tai's shoulder so she wouldn't be out-of-balanced when jumping, while she was extending her right hand upward to reach the cam. She was very close to Tai like she was already leaning on him but she didn't noticed it because her focused was to get the video cam. But Tai did, while he was waving his left hand so Sora couldn't have the chance to get the cam from him, he was preparing his right hand to catch Sora in case she fell down. He noticed that her face was just inches away from him and when she jumps, the space between them lessens. A little higher and her lips will meet his.

"Taichi Kamiya, you bush-head! Give that to me!" She said commanding him again.

"And if I won't, what would red-head do to me?" he asked, teasing her.

"I will forcefully get that from you, and I will shave your head" she answered.

"If you can catch me" Tai said sticking his tounge, and then started running.

"I would!" Sora then started to chase him.

While Sora was running after Tai, the others were left watching them. "I thought this would tear our friendship." said Matt. "I hope Sora will forgive me." said TK. The girls look at him, and he knows what they were thinking. But all he can give is a _sorry-face_.

"Why don't you just tell the truth!" said Tai to Sora while running to the soccer feild.

"Just shut up and give me that!" she answered.

"Admit it. You like me! Sora likes me!" he shouted

"No, I don't!" she shouted back as she was running after the bush-head. Sora was just hoping that no one hears Tai, but unfortunately there were other students watching them and obviously heard what he had said.

"Sora likes me! Sora likes me!" Taichi shouted even louder, to tease her of course.

"I said NO!" Sora was really embarrassed now, not only in front of her friends but also with the other students whom she didn't know. She was tired, for a soccer player like Tai, it's impossible for her to catch him. She slows down and then finally stops. She fell on her knees and she covers her eyes with both hands, like she was crying.

Taichi realizes that Sora was not running after him anymore. Then he found her almost sitting on the ground, her face was looking down with her hands covering it. 'Is she crying?' Taichi felt a little scared. As he moves close to Sora, he can hear her sob. 'She's really crying. Is this all my fault?' Taichi is starting to feel guilty.

Taichi bent down "Umm…Sora? Sora." he said in a caring way. "Umm…I-I… I'm sorry" Tai apologizes sincerely 'please don't cry' he added mentally.

Taichi bent down more, he was sitting on his own feet now. But suddenly Sora grabs the video cam from his hand, then sticks a tounge on him. She was just acting. Then she pushes Tai that made his back fall on the ground. 'Ouch!' it hurts. She run a few meters away from him and was about to throw the video cam to the ground when TK stopped her.

"Sora wait! Don't! I can explain!" TK said as he run to Sora. TK get the cam from her hand, without any objections from Sora. She just remained silent waiting for TK's explanation.

TK explained it all to Sora, Mimi and Kari, telling it was an accident. And then apologizes to them especially to Sora. Good for him, Sora accepted it. "But I'll never forgive Tai" she said looking at Tai's direction.

"Then don't!" he said. 'And so what if you won't forgive me. I just helped you to express your feelings to ME and this is all I get. It's like it is my fault for YOU being in love with ME.' he murmured while rubbing his back.

'Thank God we fixed this problem. I think everything was back to normal, well ….. except Tai and Sora.' Matt thought.

4 **********(~o~)**********

The following days were normal, just like what they normally do. Every morning before the class starts, they were greeting each other "hi" "hello" and then chatting with the group. Then they eat their lunch together at the cafeteria. And then after school, they still meet at their hang out place beside the soccer field. The only change was the relationship of Tai and Sora. They were not talking to each other anymore, not even greeting or smiling or sitting next to each other. When there is a chance for Tai talking to Sora, it only ended up the two fighting. And every time it happens, they were just hating each other even more (especially Sora).

One morning, Sora is on her way to the classroom. She noticed that Tai is staring at her, like he is watching her every movement. She can't help but to stop in front of him. She stared back, looking into his chocolate brown eyes. After a few second of staring, Tai begin to speak breaking the silence between them.

"Why are you staring at me? Oh… maybe you missed me…" he said cooly. "…a lot." he added teasing her again.

Sora's eye widened because of what she heard. 'What! I missed him! Oh my god! NEVER! In the first place, he is the one who is staring at me.' Sora thought.

She smiled back sweetly and said "Don't TRY to make a WAY for ME to TALK to YOU. "

And then Sora continued her way to the room, leaving Taichi speechless. He can't even think of a response to her. Well, cause what she said was the truth. He's just making a way to talk to Sora. And he can't deny the fact that he was caught on his guard. But you know Taichi, he can't just loose. He walk after Sora, and before Sora could enter the door, Taichi was already there blocking the entrance.

"What?" Sora said with a frown.

"We're not yet done." Taichi said angrily.

Sora sighed. She doesn't want to fight with him this early. "Let me in." she ordered.

"Take back all you have said to me" Taichi wants Sora to apologize to him.

"What?" Sora doesn't know what is he talking about and she is not in the mood to think.

"Everything you said, this morning" Taichi won't let her in; their classmates were watching them, even their friends.

"I'm not trying to make a way to talk to you!" he lied.

"Then why are you acting like this?" asked Sora then she moved closer to Tai and whispered "Get out of my way."

Again he can't think of a heavy response to this. He can't believe it so he grabbed the handle of the door and shut it close while Sora was still out. He then heard Sora's voice "Ouch!" He quickly opened the door and saw Sora holding her left hand with her right.

'I must accidentally hit her hand when I close the door.' he thought. He then grabbed Sora's left hand and checked it if there's a major injury.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt? Where did I hit you? Can you move your hand? Let's go to the clinic. We have to know if there's any fracture." Tai asked without taking breath between each questions. He was really concerned of her.

But he noticed that her hand was perfectly fine and unharmed. He then looked on Sora's face. She smiled sweetly and said "I'm just kidding Tai."

Sora walked inside their room to her seat. Tai was stopped, he was embarrassed in front of his classmates. He also walked his way to his seat dumbfounded; he heard Matt said to TK. "It's 2-0 this morning. 2 for Sora and 0 for Tai." and Mimi and Hikari laugh to this.

Joe, their biology teacher, entered the room. He then started to teach his lesson. Before ending his class, he calls for the next reporter. "Koushiro Izumi" Joe calls him.

A boy with a redish-brown hair raises his hand. He is Koushiro Izumi, the most intelligent student in their class. He has no grades lower than 93 and very responsible. But despite of his intelligence, he has a very few friends. His best friend is his laptop which he always brings to school.

"I will give you an outdoor activity; I want you to prepare a report about the ecosystem in a green environment, like a mini forest." Joe said to Koushiro. "But I think it will be hard if you were just alone, better if I make it as a report for two" he added, then look at his list and calls for another name.

"Sora Takenouchi " Sora raises her hand. "I will assign you to be his partner in this report, Is it okay ?"

"Yes, Sir Joe" she answered.

"Then you two reporters meet me in my office. I'll give you more information about it." Joe said to them before he left the room.

Sora went to his partner. "Koushiro, I'm glad to be your partner. Let's help each other on this."

"Just call me Izzy. Sure, let's help each other." Izzy answered.

Izzy and Sora left their room and went to Joe's office.

"Looks like someone is jealous." Matt said teasingly.

"I'm not!" Tai said with a frown on his face.

TK, Mimi and Kari laugh at him. He was surely jealous on Sora and Izzy.

"Shut up guys" Tai was angry but he is not really sure why.

5 **********(~o~)**********

They were at the cafeteria, eating their lunch. Tai had been glancing on his watch for the seventh time and Kari and Mimi can't help but notice.

"Sora said that she won't be eating with us" Mimi said to Tai.

"Who said I'm waiting for her" Tai defended.

"Then why are you always looking at the time?" asked Kari.

"Nothing" he said obviously lying.

"Maybe he was just concerned that Sora might not yet eat her lunch." Mimi said.

"Or maybe he misses Sora" TK added.

"Or maybe he was jealous!" Matt teased.

"Shut up guys! I'm not missing her and I'm not jealou-" Tai was cut off by Kari.

"Oh there is Sora." Kari saw Sora with Izzy entering the cafeteria then they sit on a table for two.

"It looks like they were dating." Matt said.

They all look at Tai's expression and they can see his face was red. "Cool Tai, it was only a joke"

"Who says I'm jealous, I don't care if they were dating." Tai said angrily.

He saw the faces of her friends with large grins, even Kari is grinning.

"Okay, okay you win!" Tai said while raising both. "I'm jealous, so what!"

"At last you said it." Said TK

"Just like what I thought, you're really jealous" Matt said while putting his arms around Taichi's neck.

"So you both like each other! All you need to do is to tell her your feelings." Mimi shouted, but not too loud for Sora and the others in the cafeteria to hear.

"You and Sora will look a good couple." Kari said excitedly "And I'm sure about it."

His friends were very happy celebrating for him, while Tai was watching on how close was Izzy to Sora. And he can feel that inside him, he wants to go there and pull Sora away from that geek.

After their last class for this day, Izzy and Sora then continued preparing for their research.

"So have you chosen a place where we can have our research?" Sora asked her partner who's facing his laptop and fingers were busy on typing.

"Sir Joe suggested a place for me." Izzy answered. "He said they have a rest house where it is surrounded by different kinds of trees, almost like a mini forest but it is surely safe away from the wilds. We can study the little animals there or the insects. There's also a river where we can find different species of fishes. But it is not that deep so still, it is safe. Oh, I forgot to say, it is connected to a falls."

"Wow. I can picture it in my mind. But how can we get there?" she questioned.

"Sir Joe said that our transportation will be in his care. He'll give us a free ride on his van. In that way he can be sure that nothing bad will happen on us." He explained.

"And we can invite friends. It is a good place to relax he said." Izzy added then he lifted his head from his laptop to face Sora. "Why don't you invite your friends with you?"

"I'll be glad to. But it is okay for you? Are you sure we won't be a problem to you?" Sora asked him.

"Of course not, Sora. It's really fun to be with you and I know it is also fun to be with your friends." He said. Izzy treats Sora as his friend, just like Sora treats him. And he wants to be friends with the others.

"Really?" Izzy nodded. "Thank you Izzy. Promise we won't be a problem."

"Um.. by the way. Do have a video cam? My laptop has a built-in camera but it would be much better if we use a real video cam?"

"My friend Takeru has. I can borrow it from him." Sora said

"Thanks. That would be of help."

Meanwhile, Taichi, Matt, Takeru, Hikari, and Mimi were at their hangout place. Hikari suggested to play spin the bottle, but the boys disagreed, so they decided to settle this through voting. Mimi also wants to play so she forced Matt to side with her, making them to have 3 votes against two (Tai and TK).

They formed into a circle. It's Tai, then Matt, then Mimi, then Kari, and then TK.

"Now let's start." Mimi said. "Since Kari suggested this, you spin the bottle first"

Kari then spins the bottle and then stops. "TK."

"Yes?" he said starting to feel nervous because he hasn't played this game before.

"Truth or dare?" Kari asked.

"Um… dare?" not so sure if he chose right.

"I dare you to honestly answer my question." She said

"Wait I said dare, why would I need to answer a question?" he asked hoping that the others would side him, unfortunately they didn't.

"It is Kari's dare. We can't do anything about it." Tai said. Matt just smiled at him.

TK raises both hands. "Okay – okay. I promise to be honest."

"Do you have someone in this school, in our class whom you admire? I mean a girl… you like. Is there someone?" Kari asked innocently.

TK blushed deeply. Kari is looking at him eye to eye so he can't lie. "Y-yes. There is." He said finally.

"Who is it?" Mimi asked curiously.

"Mimi it is Kari who dared him, not you." Tai helped his friend who was already blushing and freezing.

"Okay fine." Mimi said turning to Kari. "Then Kari, asked him who is the girl."

"I'm sorry Mimi but I'm already finished with my dare. It would be unfair if I have two dares for him." Kari said.

TK breathe out after hearing this. 'I'm still lucky that it's Kari who dared me and not Mimi. She is very kind and understanding, unlike this pink-lover girl. And she's very cute that's why I really like h-…' his thought was cut off when he noticed that Kari was looking at him.

"It's your turn TK." She said. Then TK spins the bottle and stops at Mimi.

"Dare." Mimi is always ready for any dare.

"I dare you to shout, as loud as you can, here in front of us and the other people here." TK dared.

"Well, that's very lame TK, but ok." She said.

"Wait, there's one more thing. What you'll gonna shout is on….. How far have you gone with Matt?"

Mimi stands up and shouted. "The school nurse caught us kissing passionately in her clinic!"

Everyone was shocked. Mimi was blushing. Matt looks pale. Kari was also blushing, and redder than Mimi. Tai is almost rolling while laughing. And TK was thinking if his dare was too much.

After recovering from it they continued playing. The next victim was Matt and afraid of what happened to Mimi, he chose Truth.

"Tell me what you like about me." Mimi asked Matt.

Matt became more serious while answering. "You are beautiful, your voice is sweet, you are caring, you are loving, you are thoughtful, and I like the way you smile and your every movements. I like everything about you Meems. I love you." Then he kisses Mimi on the cheeks.

"Thanks Matt. I love you too." Mimi said happily.

6 **********(~o~)**********

The game of spin the bottle continued. Its Hikari's turn and she chose Truth.

"Here is my question; by the way, I want to ask this since I know that there is someone who would be glad to hear your answer." Matt said. "Um, what is your ideal man, Kari?"

TK is listening attentively and Kari noticed it so she wants to play with him a little. "A man with a dark and messy hair looks good to me. And being sporty really impresses me."

TK's eyes grew wide. She was actually referring to Tai. But Tai, Mimi and Matt knows that Kari was just playing with TK.

She continues to speak. "Or a music-lover maybe. Every girl dreams of having a rock-star boyfriend." Now she is referring to Matt. They see TK's eyes grew wider. Tai, Matt and Mimi can't stop their laughter by now.

TK was about to say something when Kari started to talk again. "But guys who are in to sports or in to music were busy and have not much spare time. So I think I still prefer those guys who would always be there beside me. Someone I can always talk to and walk with. I like guys taller than me and with blonde hair. But I don't like those who were afraid to tell what is in their heart and afraid of rejection. I want someone who doesn't lose hope." She was now obviously talking to TK, and everyone, even TK knows it.

TK suddenly speak. "I don't lose hope."

Hikari smiled at him. "I know." TK smiled back.

For the second time, Hikari spins the bottle and now it stops at Taichi.

"It's your turn, Tai. Truth or Dare?" Asked Kari

"Dare." He answered confidently for he knows that Kari is very kind on giving dares.

"Then, I want you to answer a question from…. Mimi. And if you lie, everyone would give you a dare." Kari said smiling innocently.

Tai's confident feeling faded away. 'Why it has to be Kari' he thought.

"Okay." He said. He knows that he can't do anything about it.

Mimi started speaking "What are your real feelings for Sora?"

Tai became serious. "Okay I will answer it truthfully but promise me to keep it a secret and never tell it to anyone else." Everyone nodded and he trusts them.

He looked down and began to speak. "The truth is I still can't understand my feelings. But it's true that I'm jealous when she is with that computer geek. I don't know…. I'm new to this feeling but maybe, maybe.." he took a deep breath "Maybe I like Sora." He said it finally. He lifted his head and he saw that all his friends were looking at something behind him. When he turned his head, he was very surprised to see Sora standing at his back.

He dropped his mouth open and froze. 'Why is she here? Why is she standing behind me? Did she hear what I said? It was only five steps away, I'm sure she heard it? What should I tell him?'

Sora put her hands on her ears and removed her ear phones. "Hey guys, what's up" she greeted. Tai breathe in relief. 'I'm still lucky she is wearing her ear phones.'

"Hey! You scared me, you know!" he said to Sora.

"Do I look scary?" she asked frowning.

"Yes. I mean, you're just popping out from nowhere…. like a ghost."

"A ghost?" she repeated, she can't believe Tai compared her to a ghost. "Well if you were just focusing on your environment you should have noticed that I came."

"But still, if you –" Tai was about to talk back but Mimi cut him off.

"Um, Sora why are you here?" Mimi asked. "Aren't you supposed to be with Izzy working with your report?"

"Maybe she's tired flirting with that geek." Tai said.

"Flirting! Geek!" Sora rolled her eyes. She just to ignored him

"Well, I'm here to invite you guys, go with us to Sir Joe's place. We will be conducting our research there. And Sir Joe said that we can have our friends with us. Do you want to come?"

"Of course we'll be coming." Said Mimi.

"Yeah" said Matt excitedly.

"I want to join to." Said Kari.

"If Kari will be there, I think I should be there too to accompany her." said TK, slightly blushing.

Sora was a little shocked of she heard from TK but finally gets what he is saying.

"Then we'll all come." Mimi said. "What about you Tai?"

"Am I invited?" he said sarcastically. Everyone looked at Sora.

"I'm inviting everyone, so I don't care if he comes." She said looking away so they wouldn't see her blushing.

"I think it's a yes. You are also invited Tai." said Kari. Taichi also looked away while blushing.

"I'll never understand girls." Matt said.

7 **********(~o~)**********

The gang was already at rest house where Joe left them. Sora and Izzy' report was almost done. Izzy went somewhere to gather more data and record more videos. Mimi, Matt, Hikari and Takeru were at the back of the house having a barbeque-backyard-picnic.

Sora was sitting on a bench in front of the house. She was busy checking their report when she noticed a shadow of someone moving closer to her. She ignored it but when she felt that there is something at her side which is really really close to her, she turned her head to face it.

Taichi, on the other hand, was thinking of apologizing to Sora. He was walking when he saw Sora sitting on the bench alone. He thought it is the right time to say sorry. He walked close to her. Taichi was now standing at the back of Sora. When he saw what Sora was reading, he became curious so he bent down to read it. His face was now at the same level as Sora. But before reading the material Sora was holding, Taichi turned his head to see Sora's face, at the same time Sora turned her head to see him.

Sora's lips brushed into Tai's lips. That kiss was very very light. Sora and Tai were both shocked and frozen so the kiss lasted for many seconds.

Tai can't believe he was kissing Sora. Sora was shocked that it was Tai who was at her back and now…. KISSING her. Sora first broke of the kiss, she was blushing deeply and her heart was beating fast. Even Tai was blushing. His heart was also beating loud and fast. He suddenly speaks without thinking. "Y-you stole my kiss. I didn't know that you are that crazy in love with me to steal my kiss." After saying this he regrets it.

Tears began to form on Sora's eyes. She wants to say something but she can't find her voice so run away from Taichi. After realizing what he had said, Taichi runs after her but she went to a bushy part and now she was out of his sight. It was full of trees and really looks like a mini forest but no wild animals. Sora ran and stops only when she reached the river and the mini falls connected on it.

"I hate you Taichi! I hate you!" Sora said while throwing stones to the water.

"I stole your kiss? Well you stole my first kiss." She said throwing another stone.

"What did I do to you to treat me like this? Always teasing me. Always fighting with me. Always saying that I'm in love with you. So what if I like you? I don't even know what makes me fall for you." She stopped to wipe her tears.

"It hurts…." she said, she can't stop her tears from falling anymore. "It really hurts."

"I'm sorry to hurt you Sora." Taichi said from behind.

Sora was shocked when she heard his voice. "How long have you've been there?"

"Since you came here, I guess." He said in a loving voice.

"Then you heard me?" she asked still stunned.

"Heard what? That you hate me and you love me. Yes. I heard everything."

Sora's face was red. Her eyes from crying and her face from blushing. Sora decided to run again but Taichi grabbed her wrist. "Wait Sora, listen to me first."

"What? Aren't you happy now? You heard everything. You will tease me again saying that I'm in love with you? Then it's true. Now let me go." Sora said angrily while crying.

"No. Sora wait, please calm down." He said. But Sora is still trying to release her hand. "Listen to me."

She only stops from resisting when she felt Taichi's arm around her waist. She felt something warm on her back. Taichi is now hugging him from behind. "Sora, I love you."

Sora cries more."Taichi… stop playing with my feelings. I'm already tired."

"No. No Sora, please listen. It's true, that is my real feelings for you." Sora felt Taichi's head on her shoulder.

"When I found out that you have feelings for me, I felt very happy. From then on, I can't get you out of my head, I'm always thinking of you. But I'm afraid that what I heard from the video was not real. I'm afraid that you don't actually like. That's why I want to hear it coming from you. I didn't mean to tease you, I'm sorry for doing so. But after hearing those words exactly coming from you, after hearing you say you love me, now I can assure that you love me too." He said then he kissed her on the head. Sora then, smiles.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. I'm sorry if I'm always fighting with you. When you became angry with me and didn't talk to me, I really missed your voice. So I'm always making a way to talk to you even it ends up to a fight. Sorry if I'm so childish." He apologizes. Then he heard Sora laughed a little.

"And it's embarrassing to say but, I….. I'm jealous whenever you are with Izzy." Taichi was still hugging Sora. Sora turned her head to face Tai; he saw that she is smiling. "You can't believe it? Well, it's true."

"You're so funny Tai." She said.

"And that's what you like about me." He said

"And lastly, I'm sorry for stealing your first kiss…" Sora blushed. "…and for saying those words to you. I'm just shocked cause it's also my first kiss." Tai also blushed on what he said.

Sora then turned around, losing from Tai's hug. She is now facing Tai. "Thanks for saying this Tai." Then she hugs him.

Taichi hugs her back. "I love you Sora."

"I love you too, Tai."

They hug more tightly feeling the heat of each other. After a few minutes Sora started to speak. "I know we love each other but I think we have been here hugging each other for more than a minute."

"But I still want to hold you." Said Tai.

"Then you can hold my hand." Said Sora

"But it would be warmer if I'm hugging you. And you smell so nice, so sweet."

"But what if they were already looking for us, Tai"

"Okay, I'll release you if you'll kiss me…. on the LIPS." Tai said

Sora blushed deeply. They were still hugging each other so she can feel the heart beat of Tai, and she knows that Tai can also feel her heartbeat. And it was beating fast. "No-"

But before Sora finished her word, Tai already cut her off. Tai kissed her on the lips. Sora then, kissed him back. It was a light kiss but it was full of feelings, it is full of love.


End file.
